


Mothers know best

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [29]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Mrs. Conner knows most the secrets Casey tries to hide





	

**Author's Note:**

> author_s choice, author's choice, mothers know best

Feeling shocked Casey stared at his mother. Had she just asked him to invite Zeke Tyler next weekend for the Connor's family dinner? What did she know? Wherefrom did she know? This couldn't be. They had been so wary.

The king and the geek. It almost sounded like a fairy tale. And the dreamworld would break in like a cardhouse the moment the secret was disclosed. A coming out in Herrington was impossible.

As if she could read his mind his mom smiled reassuringly.  
„Don't worry, Case. A mother knows her son best, and she will always keep his secrets.“

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic
> 
> also posted at my journals (LJ / DW)


End file.
